


Alone and Warm

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Genius Logic | Logan Sanders, Harry potter verse, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, M/M, Potions, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, References to Attack, References to Fire, barely edited, date, government sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: Virgil took a sip of his butterbeer. He paused, halfway through his sip, removed the cup, and fully glared at it.“Virge?”“Butterbeer never insulted me before, so this feels very personal.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Mentions of Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Alone and Warm

It took a couple of months, but soon the news began to quiet down. Frankly, Logan was surprised it had even taken that long; the public eye was fickle and nobody had died during the Fiendfyre explosion- plus, everything had been repaired practically the next day.

Logan pursed his lips slightly and leaned over to make sure his potion was up to standard, even if he wasn’t really thinking about his Strengthening Solution and whether it was the right shade of green or not (it was). He was thinking about the letter he had gotten from MAHRQC which had only really contained two major points.

1\. They’ve got this under control.

2\. They liked his spirit. Or in other words, _sit down 15-year-old._

It was easier than normal to grind the dead bugs into a paste and drop them into his solution.

Virgil sat next to him. His boyfriend was good in all of his classes, but there was something about potions that really let him shine (even if it completely stressed him out). His potion was actually further than Logan’s and he was in the middle of triple-checking that he had measured out his moonstone pearls correctly, one of the last steps they would have to complete before they were free to go to Hogsmeade.

Logan used a large wooden spoon to mix his potions twice to the left and then once to the right. It didn’t turn quite the right shade of blue, so he repeated the motion a couple of other times until it glowed correctly.

He and Virgil finished up slightly before the rest of the class and spent the rest of the time quietly talking about what they were planning on doing at Hogsmeade. Janus and Patton were running off on their own date, so Virgil and Logan had decided that they might as well do the same thing.

“The area near the Shrieking Shack will be quiet,” Logan said softly. “We could grab butterbeer and then head over there.”

Virgil nodded.

So that’s exactly what they did. It was a particularly crisp autumn day, but not too cool that Virgil and Logan couldn’t be perfectly happy in a sweater, long pants, and in Logan’s case, a blue hat. They settled together up against one of the border trees, with Virgil leaning back against Logan’s body. Logan had his left arm wrapped around his boyfriend and the other was used exclusively for the warm butterbeer. 

“I’ve totally failed that potion,” Virgil complained. “I’m pretty sure it was a shade too light.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was. I’m sure of it.”

“Which of us have an eidetic memory, Virgil?”

There was a quiet huff from below him and Virgil turned slightly in Logan’s arms to boop him on the nose. Logan blinked, but Virgil had already turned back to facing forward and let his head fall back, lolling gently across Logan’s shoulder.

“Shut up, nerd.”

Logan smiled.

Virgil took a sip of his butterbeer. He paused, halfway through his sip, removed the cup, and fully glared at it.

“Virge?”

“Butterbeer never insulted me before, so this feels very personal.”

“Virgil, it’s a drink. It’s inanimate. It can’t insult you.”

“It just did.”

Logan rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop the smile from growing across his face. “How in Merlin’s name, did that _inanimate butterbeer_ insult you?”

“All kinds of drinks insult me, Logan. It’s not just a butterbeer thing.”

His head thumped back against the tree they were leaning on. “What about… tea? Has tea ever insulted you?”

“Yes, a lot.”

Logan snorted. “Pumpkin juice?”

“Of course.”

“Water?”

“Naturally.”

“Do other inanimate objects insult you, or is it just liquids?”

Virgil’s face scrunched together. “My quill insulted me yesterday. It was supposed to be self-inking but I ended up having to use an inkwell.”

“That’s just the spell wearing off, it has nothing to do with the object itself-”

“Personal insult, Logan! Personal!”

Logan let out a long sigh. “You are so incredibly smart Virgil, but there are times I wonder whether you actually have any common sense.”

Virgil turned his head to grin up at him. “I’ll let you handle all of that.” He leaned forward to kiss the bottom of Logan’s cheek before resettling back into his arms and taking another sip of his drink.

They were quiet for a moment. It was a nice silence, warmed by Virgil’s body pressing against Logan’s own, filled with soft, barely noticeable movements that Virgil probably didn’t even mean to do.

Logan finished his butterbeer and placed it down in the dirt beside him. Virgil reached forward and swept Logan’s right hand up in his left and clasped them together. Their hands landed right in the middle of the two, serving to bring them even closer.

“I love you,” Virgil said quietly.

Logan had to sew his face in order to hide the sharp warming of his heart. “I love you too, Virgil.”

The comforting silence came back, but this time it took less than a second for Virgil to break it. He shifted slightly in Logan’s arms, turning to allow himself a better view of Logan's face, and flipped sideways across Logan’s shoulder.

“But I really love you. Like really. You know that right? I really really really love you.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced his boyfriend over.  
Virgil had been in a good mood earlier (if slightly strange with his whole inanimate objects things).

Virgil had been content earlier.

Virgil’s body had been loose earlier- and he was still loose now.  
The only sign Virgil was giving off that he was worried was the words he was saying. 

There wasn’t enough data to make any solid conclusions. Instead of saying anything, Logan just leaned forward and softly kissed the top of Virgil's head.

In response Virgil brought their clasped hands into his lap and began to play with Logan’s fingers, wrapping them over each other and pulling them apart.

Fiddling.

So Virgil was worried about something.

“You make me feel safe,” Virgil spat out in one motion. He blinked. “Saying that was harder than it should’ve been.”

Logan would’ve responded, but he was too busy trying to figure out if he had swallowed his tongue or if it had just turned numb in his mouth. Still, Virgil needed a response, so Logan leaned forward to kiss Virgil’s forehead for a second time, this one slightly to the left of the last one.

“I’m… glad,” Logan finally choked out. He coughed. “I feel very safe around you as well.”

Virgil glanced up at him. The heat in Logan’s cheeks only doubled at the sly look that entered Virgil’s eyes and it certainly didn’t help when the emo devil dropped Logan's hand to trail his hands across his cheekbones and around his lips.

“You know,” Logan said as conversationally as he could, “if you hadn’t had been so nervous about telling me, I would’ve thought the whole thing was a ruse to make me… embarrassed isn’t the right word. Maybe… flustered?”

“Adorable,” Virgil supplied. 

One of the hands snuck behind Logan’s head to bring him down. Their foreheads touched, skin featherlight against the other and Virgil met Logan’s eyes.

“No, that’s definitely not the word I’m looking for.”

Virgil smiled. Their lips came together, the briefest brush before Virgil pulled away and re-clasped Logan’s hand.

“You’re a living menace.”

“Only for you, Starlight.”

Logan still reacted to that stupid stupid, absolutely amazing nickname but this time, he was armed and ready. He had all of summer to try and come up with a nickname that would mean something to Virgil, be about their relationship, and be generally usable.

He pulled Virgil closer. “You’re my living menace, Stardust.”

There was a silence. Logan shifted slightly against it- until he saw the beautiful dark color he had managed to turn his boyfriend and a grin spread across his face.

Logan 1, Virgil 0.

“Fuck you.”

“I thought it was reasonably better than Raccoon Boi, which Janus has taken to calling you.”

“It’s not. You suck.”

Logan smiled at that and his smile only grew as Virgil’s hot face dropped against his shoulder. He placed his own head on top of Virgil’s and gently brushed Virgil’s knuckles over with one palm.

“You’re very rude,” he said softly.

“Hmm.” There was a short silence. “Logan?”

Virgil had tensed. Sort of, he was still very very relaxed, but Logan had felt his boyfriend’s shoulder blade shift against his stomach. One of Virgil’s fingers played with his thumbnail, and Logan had known Virgil long enough to know what that meant. 

“Yeah?”

“What do you think is going to happen?”

Logan let out a breath of air. It didn’t take much deducing to figure out what Virgil was talking about; what had constantly been on Logan’s eyes plagued everyone in their friend group, but the two of them the most. They had been the ones to witness the fire and the ones that were a near part of its carnage.

“I think…” Logan licked his lips. He barely noticed the way Virgil squeezed his hand but the churning in his stomach lessened anyway. “I think MAHRQC is working very hard to keep everything under control.”

“That’s a politician’s answer.”

“Wow.”

Virgil grinned and nuzzled his way against Logan’s neck. “Sorry, too far. Come on. You’re my genius. You can come up with something better than that.”

For a moment, all that was heard was the whispers of the wind around them. Somewhere, far enough away that Virgil and Logan couldn’t see, a group of kids were laughing, noise molded and pulled by the distance. 

Virgil’s hair was soft against Logan’s cheek, his hands colder than on average as they played with Logan’s fingers.

“I think that MAHRQC needs to get their act together and start actively getting allies in the Ministry. I think they need organized nonviolent persistent protests that actively screw the government up. And I think they need organized campaigns to change people's minds.” Logan finally said. “If they do at least one of the three, they have a better chance of winning. As it stands, I’d give them a 39%.”

“Winning?”

“Well, I suppose they’d have to start with keeping the rights we have, but the first end goal should be marriage.” 

Virgil’s head shifted against Logan’s. “We have to think about jobs this year.”

Logan made the connection instantly. “We do.”

“I already know what I want to do.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to fight the man.”

Logan snorted. “I didn’t expect you to phrase it quite like that. They’d be lucky to have you.”

“What about you?”

It was the thought of his parents that kept Logan’s tongue in line. “We’ll have to see,” Logan said. “I still have plenty of time to think about it, after all.”


End file.
